Wings of Fire Parodies
This is a page made by QueenClam you can add any parody story you would like with QueenClam's permission. 'Editors' If you edited this page can you put your name below *Queen Clam *Rose the Dragon *Mousers * ZzzSleepyCreeper Best Quotes from Wings of Fire Parodies *''What do you want Hook?'' Clam flashed. Your majesty I found the scavenger. We're um... keeping it here. Good, don't look away... Or blink for that matter. Don't blink don't even blink! Blink and you are dead! They are fast , faster than you can beileve! Don't turn your back, don't look away. And Don't BLINK! (QueenClam: Legos?) ' *'Tsunami gasps, and slaps herself on her face, preventing her from yawning. "Stop, it is is CONTAGIOUS!" she yells, well, more like roar. Sunny yawns. Soon, Kestrel, Dune and Webs yawned outside. All the dragonets were yawning nonstop. Glory yawned and gleeked venom all over her cow. It melted into sausages. (ZzzSleepyCreeper : Yawns) *Rawrrewrwre (Rose the Dragon : Flower is Greedy) *Producer: It is made right on our NightWing RainWing farms. They are 100% organic and no antibiotics and genetic modification. Hear what the maker of the RVS has to say about this... (Mousers : A NightWing Production) Animus Anemone Parody made by: QueenClam '' '''Jade Mountain's Destruction' Anemone was walking through the tunnels of Jade Mountain. Her admirer Pike looked at her with love. "Hey baby why don't we go have lunch now at hte prey center." "Okay!" Anemone said excitingly. She really liked Pike Soon when they went there at the Prey Center and a hush came over the cave. "MAKE WAY FOR THE QUEEN!!!" Pike screamed at the top of his lungs. Anemone beamed. "Oh Stop it, you." Suddenly she smelled something. It was-was SALMON!!! Anemone turned her head to see a NightWing holding the Salmon. "Oh can I have the fish. It's my fav." Bigtail growled. "No." "WAT DID U SAY MISTER!!!" Pike roared. Clay suddenly came sliding in separating the two. "Gentlemen Gentlemen please settle down. Be sensible!" "But PWEEEESE Can I have it?" Anemone asked. Clay saw her cute adorable eyes but in a split second said, "No" In the distance even the RainWings in the forest can see the explotion from Jade Mountain. When the smoke cleared Anemone was standing over the rubble holding a cooked fish. "Huh. It took me a whole night to enchant my eyes to hypmotize other dragons. Clay must be immune." Anemone took another bite from the fish. Next to her stood Pike. "Wow" he said breathlessly. Amenome and Pike went off to the distance as the sun set and Jade Mountain burned. Darksalker in his dark prison layed in shock. "Wow, Didn't see that coming." Sigh "I guess I have to wait another centry or so. Smolder is a parent Parody made by: Rose the Dragon '' '''Flower is greedy' Smolder plopped Flower on his back. "Today I'm showing you the treasure room!" "Rawrrewrwre" Flower adjusted her hat and let the sandy dragon lead the way. With the scavenger on his back, Smolder trotted down the corridor and into the treasure room. "This is where all the gold, jewels, and crystals." Then Flower noticed a sparkling diamond, it was at least the size of her head. She climbed up Smolder's face and socked him in the eye. "YOU LIL PUNK GET BACK HERE" She leaped off his head and grabbed the diamond. But she was too late. Smolder picked up Flower and spanked her. "YOUR GROUNDED" He put her in his mouth and shoved her in a room. After that, he came back every day to spank her and give her food. He forced her to read scrolls and draw pictures until she thought about what she did. Flower jumped out the window one day and ran off. "I wonder where she is right now" Smolder thought. Flower then began an invention that every scavenger could use. She called it The Meme. DA END The Dragonets meet Minecraft 'The Steve' ''Starflight '' Starflight was surprised when Clay shot into the library. "Starflight, we have shocking news!" "Wa!? What is the matter?" "We don't know. There's something outside the mountain a- a portal of some kind!" Starflight rushed after Clay to the outside of the cave hearing him with his highly intuned hearing. Finnaly when they went outside Clay stopped, "Here." Sunny met him, "Starflight do you know what this is?" Fatespeaker was yelling, "I knew it. I had a dream about this once!" Tsunami was growling and circling the portal cautously. A strange sound like dripping water drops and whispering voices came to Starflight. He shuddered. "What does it look like?" "Rectangle, made out of black stone. In the middle is a hole full of purple things. I woke up this morning to take a walk and found this!" "Did you throw a rock in there?" "Yes, it dissapeared." Suddenly a sound was coming from the portal like a strange zzzzip. "GET HIM!" Starflight heard Tsunami yell and he heard Clay pounce on the thing. "Wha- What is it?" "I don't know." Clay said. "OW!" "What happened?" Sunny cried. "He got his claw and stabbed me! Ow, wait a second... This isn't a scavenger." "And look at his claw. It's the strangest scavenger claw I ever seen." Sunny commented. "Wait, what's happening!?" Starflight asked. "Look he's getting out a bottle of some kind." Fatespeaker said. At that moment Tsunami screamed and Starflight can hear a hissing sound of acid. At this sound Webs came, "What the- oh no!" Starflight heard Webs land beside the strange Scavenger and cried, "PUT HIM BACK! PUT HIM BACK!" At this Clay and Tsunami threw the scavenger back into the portal with a zzzzip. "What- what was it?" Sunny said and he could hear her shiver. "It is what Queen Coral calls... THE STEVE." 'Into Minecraftia' ''Tsunami '' Tsunami couldn't sleep that night. She must wonder what was in that portal! "Oh screw this!" Tsunami jumped off her ledge and flew outside of the cave. Who cares about what Webs say about The Steve. Tsunami was tougher than all the dragons in Pyrriah. Tsunami stopped outside the portal and stared in. But before she can step a talon in a voice came behind her, "Tsunami?" Tsunami jumped, "Sunny! What- why are you here?" "I need to go with you." "No you don't" "Yes I do" "No" "Yes" "No" "FINE!!!" Before Sunny can follow her Tsunami jumped into the portal forgeting any safety procautions. Sunny wouldn't even dare follow- Tsunami gasped. In front of her was a land full of trees and blue skies and green grass but something was wrong... It was made out of squares. Tsunami in fear was about to turn back but remembering Sunny out there. Tsunami would seem like a coward. Tsunami then decided to face the new land in front of her. She took her first step and the grass crumpled beneath her. This is nice. But before Tsunami took her second step an oink came from her right. She leaped to face the pig. It was the strangest pig she ever seen. "Wow!" She cried and pounced on it. It squeled and out of it floated Pork Chops. "Cool!" She said and ate the meat. This was actually a cool place! But suddenly before she knew it out of the trees came The Steve. He had blue scales on and a blue claw. "Ha, you won't hurt me!" Tsunami said. But before she knew it The Steve jumped on her and started poking her with his claw. "Oh- ouch- get off!" She struggled for a time and got a few blows on The Steve. Finnaly though he ran away. Tsunami followed. He led her to a scavenger den and hid inside. Tsunami jumped on the top and started smashing it with her tail. "Come on!" She cried. It worked and she got in. "AHA!" But the Steve was nowhere to be seen. "Three Moons!" She sighed. But then a sound came and it was the sound of footsteps. He was underneath her! She then crashed down on the floor and it broke. She was then standing in a room full of books. Movement caught her eye and she turned to see the Steve jump into another portal but full of stars. Before Tsunami thought she jumped in. 'Night Time' ''Clay '' "She what!" Webs smashed a nearby rock with his powerful tail. "She doesn't know anything about Minecraftia! The Creepers, the Nether, THE END!!!" Fatespeaker started to cry. Starflight put his tail around her. Clay looked at his talons he should have protected her! How dumb of him. "We can go after her." Clay reasoned Webs slapped his face, "NO!" Sunnt objected, "Why don't you tell us what to avoid and-" "It's not that easy." Webs sighed. "What do you mean?" Glory asked. Glory came to Jade Mountain overnight to see what the portal was. Webs sighed, "First there are monsters at night. They attack Steve and dragons too. There is a place called the Nether. We won't survive there. Ghasts and Blazes." Webs stormed out of the room, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT!" Sunny looked at Clay, "We need to get Tsunami!" "Yes." Glory replied. All of them agreed to go into the portal *** "Wow!" Clay exclaimed. "So pretty!" Sunny added "Oh look at the sun. It's square!" Fatespeaker added. "The Sunset's pretty." Glory said. "But the sun barely gives off heat!" Later once inside the portal Starflight was being kinda weird, "Guys I'm seeing things! They're words! They say weird things like hardcore and normal and... Peaceful. And-and. Guys what is this!" "Starflight we don't know what you're talking about it's perfectly fine." Sunny said. "Maybe we should go back Starflight." Fatespeaker said. "No, I have a feeling that you would need my vision to get us through this place. I think-" "Wow sun's going down fast! " Glory exclaimed. "Wait, what did Webs say about staying out during the dark?" Sunny asked. Glory went on, "There's barely any heat coming from the sun. How can any RainWing survive here?" "Starflight forsee that this is a bad idea!" "AAAAAAHHHH" Clay turned around to see an arrow sticking out of Sunny. The sun was alread down and it was dark. "FLY!" Clay roared but before he can lift off something pounced on him and pulled him back down. Glory screeched beside him and shot at another creature coming out of the forest around them. "They're everywhere!" Fatespeaker cried and lashed out at the incoming monster while Starflight blindly slapped his tail in the direction of their noises. "CLAY!!!" Sunny was surrounded by green creatures and all at once in unison they exploded and some debree reached Clay. He glowed a bright red for a quick second and slumped on the ground. "SUNNY! WHERE'S SUNNY!" Glory screeched. Clay looked and only saw a hole in the ground. "NO!" Clay roared. Fatespeaker then gave a shrill noise and was separated by Starflight as a green scavenger started to attack her. But all at once a roar came and a bright yellow streak flew toward the green scavenger. Clay was shocked but then realized that it was Sunny. "You're alive!" Clay shouted but Sunny was on a rampage. She got a bone from a scavenger skeleton and in one swipe cut off a green creature's hea before it can explode. Clay breathed in hard and blew fire in almost all directions. Enough time for them to run away, "RUN!" Clay yelled and ran straight for a ligh glowing in the distance. "Is that the sun?" Sunny breathed beside him. "No." Clay answered. Soon the object came into view. It was a scavenger den (a massive one at that) The group halted and stared at the den. "AH!" Starflight yelled and said, "We need to find cover!" "In here!" Sunny yelled and bolted into the den. "Is it safe?" Fatespeaker asked. "WHO CARES?" Glory yelled and grabbed Fatespeaker by the leg and dragged her in while Sunny coaxed Starflight. When they were inside Clay closed the door as the dragonets stood panting. "Wow" Sunny said and pointed to the roof of the den where a big hole emerged. "And look!" Fatespeaker said and pointed to a hole in the ground. "Maybe Tsunami went inside." Clay said and gestured them to follow him inside. Once inside was a library and at the end of the hall was another sort of portal but on the ground. "Tsunami's not here!" Glory called from the end of the room. "Hmm then maybe she went through this portal." Clay said. "What!? There's another portal?" Starflight asked. Clay nodded, "Yes, but it's slightly different. It has stars on it." Starflight shivered somehow it seemed like he was getting colder just by the description of the portal. "We have to go in." Clay said. 'The End' Glory Glory spread her wings and looked around her. It was dark. NO SUN! and no moon either. The black scavengers loomed over her. Her instincts told her not to look at them and no trouble came to her or the other dragonets. "What is this place?" Sunny asked beside her. Glory turned around as she heard a roar. She looked up to see Tsunami's blue scales streak across the sky and behind her a black dragon. Behind them all was the Steve with his arrow shooting at the black dragon. Suddenly Steve turned his purple gaze on the dragonets and took off with a start. "GET HIM!" Clay roared and Glory pounced on him and roared, "Tell us where we are, or I'm going to take off your square limbs and feed them to the SeaWing. NOW TELL ME WHERE WE ARE!" the Steve struggled for words. Glory wasn't surprised he couldn't talk. Until... "Y- You are in- in- in Minecraft" "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Glory asked. But before the Steve can say another word Tsunami bolted across the sky, "FLY!" She screamed and the dragonets took off in flight away from the black dragon. Glory had no choice but to leave the Steve. the Steve stayed and took out his bow. He aimed a shot and shot the black dragon. The dragonets had their destraction. "We can't leave him there!" Sunny cried. "Why not?" Clay asked. "Because he can tell us how to get out of here." Sunny said. Fatespeaker nodded, "Yes please!" Starflight toggled behind on dropping wings. "Okay" Clay said and they all aimed their wings back toward the battle between the Steve and the Black Dragon. Once the Steve was in sight Glory picked him up and flew into the air. "Agh! Let go of me. I can fight my own battles." He squirmed. "Uh hu." Glory said. But then suddenly The Black dragon came into view and flew toward Clay. He grabbed him in his jaws and flew back into the darkness. "CLAY!" The dragonets said in unison. Glory didn't know but she then slammed into a black pillar and fell to the ground. The Steve fell with a everyone do the flop. Glory stood back up but was destracted by a screech in the air. Tsunami soon was under the Black Dragon's talons and dissapeared. "no" Glory whispered. Suddenly Sunny got attacked by the Black Scavengers and so was Fatespeaker and Starflight. Glory didn't know what was happening and was put into a mob of pain and confusion. Red fell before her eyes and in a split second darkness engulfed her. She soon found herself staring at a sandy beach. She lifted her head to then see that she was on an island. "What the-" "HELLO!" Clay yelled from across the beach with Tsunami. The two of them were drinking water from a glass. While Tsunami was chewing on a raw fish. Glory looked around to see all the other with her too. "What happened?" Clay asked. "We died." Steve answered. "WHAT YOU MEAN WE'RE IN HEAVEN!?" Tsunami roared "Umm, not excactly. We kinda spawned on an island." "What in Three Moons is a spawn?" "It's when we... urm... appear out of nowhere." "That helps." Tsunami said sarcasticaly. "Can you get us out of here Steve?" Sunny asked him. She was the kindest to him so far. "Umm. Only if you don't eat me." "Deal!" Sunny cried. "What do we do first?" Starflight asked. "Well,we need to get you back where you guys belong. I'll take care of that." 'Home?' Sunny "Bye Steve!" Sunny cheered. "Bye Sunny" He answered back. Over the past few days of mining and obsidian making Sunny learned the ways of Minecraftia over the couple days from Steve. She grew very fond of him. "Don't you want to come with us?" The others were already on the other side of the portal. "Umm, but I don't know what it's like!" Steve objected. "Oh It's great! Please just once. I'm really going to miss you!" Sunny cried "Ohhhhhhh fine. Just one peek." Sunny cheered and together her and Steve went into the portal. Once Sunny felt real grass under her feet did she sigh in contempt. Steve was beside her staring at something to the right of him. "Wh-what's that?" He asked and pointed to a circle rock. "It's a rock-" "No, the shape..." "It's a circle." "CIrrrrrrrclllllllllle" Steve pronounced. "Your world is interesting. I better go now" Sunny nodded, "I will see you maybe later." "Yeah, Sunny I-" He didn't get to finish what he said until Sunny and the other dragonets started to sniff the air. "THIS ISN'T PYRRIAH!" Starflight cried. "I forsee disaster!" Fatespeaker said beside him. "Gentlemen Gentlemen please settle down!" Clay chidded. But then in the distance they heard it. A loud roaring sound. The dragonets were still until it got louder and then moved away in the distance. "Wh-what was that?" Sunny asked. Steve went first to investigate it. Sunny followed. Then Clay and the rest of the dragonets. "STOP!" Steve said for in front of him was a black streak cutting through the forest. This was were the sound and smell came from. "What is it?" Sunny asked. "If I'm not mistaken it's a road of some kind." Steve answered. But then in the distance the thunder was building up. "HIDE!" Tsunami snapped and jumped into a tree. Glory changed her scales and Clay splashed into a mud pit. Sunny jumped into a nearby bush with Steve. Soon the thundering sound came and a flash of silver flashed before their eyes. Once the sound ended Sunny stuck her head up and looked at the road where the thing disappeared. "We should follow it." Clay said. "NO NO NO!" Starflight said. "You don't know where it goes." "Excactly, we need to find out where we are and how to get home." Clay said. Steve suddenly looked around, "Wh-Where's the portal?" Silence They were stuck in a world that seems much stranger than the Mincraft world. At least in tha world they didn't die. "What do we do now?" She asked Clay. To be continued see part 2 of this parody: The Future Wings of Fire: Twilight Zone Parody made by: QueenClam '' 'Antagonist' Morrowseer opened his eyes. He was first in the volcano... and then... suddenly he's here. He was on a type of island. Maybe he was in the Sea Kingdom. But he was staring into the eyes of other dragons. He only recognized a few of them: Burn, Blister, Queen Battlewinner and Queen Scarlet. The other ones was two SeaWings a RainWing an IceWing and a MudWing. "WHERE AM I!?" Burn cried. She flew into the air and stared at her attackers. "Where am I? AND YOU!" She turned to Blister. "Bu- but I killed you!" Blister said bewildered and stepped back. "WHERE AM I?!" a black blue colored SeaWing stepped back and growled. "Don't make me hurt you!" She growled. Suddenly all the dragons started growling and facing each other. Battlewinner looked at Morrowseer. Her blue eyes didn't have the usuall icy touch and she looked healthier than ever. "Where are we?" She said in her calm voice. Morrowseer shrugged, "It seems like someone put us here." He answered. Battlewinner went beside Morrowseer only taking comfort with him. Suddenly Burn and Blister pounced on the NightWing's backs, "YOU PUT US HERE!" Burn screeched. "You put us here to test us in some way. This must be one of your pathetic NightWing tricks. I thought I can trust you Morrowseer!" Blister pointed her stinger right on Morrowseers throat so that he can almost feel it. "We did nothing of this! TRUST US FOR ONCE!" Battlewinner hissed. Burn dug her talons into Battlewinner's back making her screech. "STOP!" Morrowseer roared. "Finnaly you will get to talk." Blister hissed. By now all the dragons were staring at them. "Those dirty NightWings will pay!" growled the green SeaWing. "We didn't do this. And even if we had why would we do this. This must be an animus' trick they put on us!" Morrowseer growled. "I doubt that!" Blister touched Morrowseer with her sharp stinger and Morrowseer was actually terrified. "Fine kill me. Let's see how well you can survive on this island!" He spat. There was nothing on the island only sand and a small coconut tree with two coconuts. "It's true." Said a voice beside Blister. "We need all the dragons to put their heads together to solve this problem." Blister turned to the dark blue SeaWing. "WHO ARE YOU?" Burn roared beside Blister. "Princess Orca. And I assure you that we need this dragon. NightWings are smart and can solve equations such as this. Along with her too. We can possibly use their mind reading and future telling to get us out." Blister spat, "What if I told you they don't have powers?" Orca's eyes lit up, "WHAT?" Then in the corner of Morrowseer's eye was the green SeaWing who jumped, "ORCA!!! You mean Heir to the Throne ORCA!?" Orcan nodded "Yes um... I know you! You were that squid faced scribe. What did they call you again... Turtle or was that my brother ummmm" "Whirlpool. I saw your death you died and your mother buried you in the summer palace." "WHAT!?" Everydragon's eyes were fixed on the two. "Wait, so then THAT WASN'T A DREAM!!! Tell me, did my statue work? The one mother placed in the hatchery?" "Huh? You mean the one that killed the eggs?" "YES! It worked! Mother has no other heirs to the throne right? HA HA!" "Well... She has three daughtors." "... WHAT!?" "Well, one she keeps with her at all times. Nasty little thing. Her name is Anemone and then that horrible thing they call Tsunami and the last one was Auklet. Tsunami destroyed your statue to save Auklet." Orca stamped her back leg on the sand, "CURSE YOU MOTHER!" "I WILL GET OFF OF THIS ISLAND AND KILL YOU!" She screeched. Silenve Queen Scarlet watched and clapped, "Bravo, now since that was over can someone tell me where I am?" "WE ARE IN THE PROCESS OF INTERIGATING THESE USELESS NIGHTWINGS!" Burn roared. The MudWing cleaned her talons, "Sigh, Well I think I'm just going to fly off here. Maybe I will find another island with more food." She lifted into the air and landed on the coconut tree. "I will just finish these off and go on my way." She sighed and plucked one off the tree. "That's our only food source!" The RainWing cried and said, "I am Queen Magnificient you fool. WHO ARE YOU?" She cried and snatched the coconut out of the MudWing's talons. "Pttah!" The MudWing slapped Magnificient in the face and she fell to the floor. "THESE ARE MINE!" She screeched but then Burn jumped off of Battlewinner and slashed at the MudWing, "I KNOW YOU! You're Alligator. And you're supposed to be dead!" Alligator started twitching and Burn pulled out her stinger. "EVERYONE, I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE AND ALL OF YOU WILL FOLLOW ME. INCLUDING YOU BLISTER, and you Scarlet and Battlewinner. I'm Queen around here." Blister stood up to Burn, "Last time I saw you were the one who died! I was the one who killed you!" Burn spread her wings, "Look, I'm still here. You didn't kill me!" Suddenly the two were fighting with claw and talon but at last Blister tried to flee and flown into the air and Burn followed. But Blister whipped around and stuck her stinger into Burn's bellie. Burn flailed and scraped Blister's side with her tail and the two fell into the water with a splash. The dragons waited and finnaly the two dead bodies floated to the surface. "So, I'm Queen now!" Orca said and majestically spread out her wings. "No, I am we need a REAL Queen here not some pathetic SeaWing!" Scarlet spat. Orca turned on Scarlet and snaped her talons. All at once Scarlet became a scavenger. Only her chain mail covered her. "Squaa wha wha!" Scarlet screamed. "BEAT THAT!" All at once Whirlpool bowed in front of Orca mummbling about something like him being her loyal servant. "That's more like it! Now everyone, let's see how I can get me out of here! But while I'm doing that find me some food. The RainWing slowly turned the color of the back ground and dissapeared. Morrowseer and Battlewinner bowed their heads obediently and waded into the water to perhaps get some fish. "Umm Queen Orca?" Whirlpool asked timmidly. "Yes Shearwater?" "It's Whirlpool, Umm there seems to be no fish in the area or Coral reefs." Whirlpool said. "Hmm, You IceWing!" The female IceWing ran over to Orca, "Yes um, your Majesty?" "Dig me a hole and a stone please." the IceWing nodded but before she can go Orca called, "What's your name?" "Icicle." She answered. "You will now be my royal servant along with Whirlpool here." Whirlpool smiled at that. Icicle nodded and started to dig a hole with her sharp talons. "Now Whirlpool why don't you go off and fly in that direction. Tell me if there is an island nearby." Whirlpool nodded and went off North. "Now little Scarlet the Scavenger. What did you say again." "Swabble Bubble ga bu." Orca laughed, "YOU LOOK PATHETIC!" She then pointed at Scarlet and she turned into a dragon again. "Wew, that took a lot out of me. Now you see my dear Queenie I'm Queen around here till I go away into the horizon." Scarlet nodded. "How was it like being a scavenger hm?" "It was hard your majesty." "Tell me more..." "I was- um... cold." "Your majesty I'm done!" Icicle roared. When Orca flew to Icicle she handed Orca a stone. Orca swirled her talons around it and it started to glow a bright red. Then she flung it into the pit. "Wait a few seconds." Orca said and sat back. Soon the red from the pit started to glow brighter until it stopped glowing all together and out of it came a sheep. "PERFECT!" Orca cried and she grabbed the sheep and shoved it into her mouth, "Mm, I prefer fish. Oh when will those NightWings come back?" "Umm, your majesty. There aren't any fish in this area. I doubt that they will find any." Soon though when the five dragons had their fill Morrowseer came, but only Morrowseer. "Orca- I mean your Majesty, There are only water snakes in this area. The farther we go the more there are. Battlewinner thought we can eat them and grabbed one. It bit her and she- she died." Orca sighed, "Too bad for her! NOW WHERE IS THAT STUPID RAINWING?" She grumbled. "H-here." She came out of hiding holding a coconut. "Your majesty, we-we can plant this and make more coconut trees to feed us all for a while." "Nah, fruits are too sweet. I prefer fish." Orca sighed. Suddenly out of the pit sprang a frog. Morrowseer caught it and ate it. "Wait, don't eat it. The only creature to come out was only sheep!" Morrowseer shrugged then suddenly out of the pit came a wheeling horse and right behind it was about 20 humming birds. Scarlet lifted into the air chasing after them. "Wait, don't eat them!" Orca wailed. A seal suddenly came out of the pit and Icicle chased after it as it struggled over the sand. "No!" A fish tons of fish sprang out and Whirlpool jumped into the hole eating all the fish he wanted. "DON'T STOP!" Suddenly Morrowseer's eyes twitched. Suddenly he fell to the floor vomiting. "AHHHHHHH!" Orca screamed. Then in front of her Scarlet fell to the ground dead. Orca flew into the air and saw out in the ocean Icicle drolling with blood. Down below her Whirlpool was shifting, changing then his body morphed into a fish. "NO!" Orca screamed. Majestic was holding the coconut in bewilderment. Orca stared at her and said, "I think I'll have fun with you!" Later that day only Orca was left on the island as the sun went down the horizon. "how did this happen?" She whispered. She stared at the dead bodies with horror. *** Anemone watched the giant stone intenly. That was a great movie. Next to her sat Pike with fish chips all over his face. He was bored of the movie. They were seated in a cave and in front of them was a giant stone which illuminated light in a form of pictures. Anemone made this just for Pike but what does he do? He just sleeps thoughout the whole movie? Anemone slapped him, "Wake up!" Pike got up and started clawing the air. When he got to his senses he turned to the dark rock. No more pictures were imiting from it. "Is it over already? Hmm, I like the part when they were on the island." "They were always on the island." "Oh yeah." "AGH! You're the worst date ever!" Anemone left the cave in a fuss. Yawns ''Parody made by: ZzzSleepyCreeper '' Clay yawned. Starflight, who had been looking at Clay, yawned as well, only louder. Tsunami gasps, and slaps herself on her face, preventing her from yawning. "Stop, it is is CONTAGIOUS!" she yells, well, more like roar. Sunny yawns. Soon, Kestrel, Dune and Webs yawned outside. All the dragonets were yawning nonstop. Glory yawned and gleeked venom all over her cow. It melted into sausages. After around 3 minutes, all of the Sky Kingdom was yawning. And it spread to the Ice Kingdom, the Sand Kingdom, and the Rainforest Kingdom. Not long after that, the whole of Pyrrhia yawned at once, including the scavengers. The yawns affected Pyrrhia's gravitational pull so much it flung into space and froze into a giant snowball. It crashed into a star and warmed up. By the time it thawed the dragons evolved into a civilized stage, with tea and biscuits on their fancy little tables. The Doctor traveled in time and made the world regular again. He saved Pyrrhia. So dragons worshipped him and made many dragonets with lots of Doctor Who references. The End. The Future ''Parody made by: QueenClam '' 'Steve' This was the strangest dream Steve ever had. First some dragons which he calls the Dragonets and then this! A world where there are rounds and shapes he never saw before. He tried punching the trees but nothing came and his knuckles started hurting. WHAT WAS THIS PLACE. Steve knew this was a dream but he wondered when he would wake up. Clay looked toward Steve, "Are you going to come with us?" "Huh What?" "We're going to follow the... Road. We thought you would go back to Minecraftia." "Well um... I was expecting to go with you. It get's a little boring in there actually. I would like to have more adventure." Clay nodded, "Then come on. We need to walk because we don't know what types of creatures can see us in the sky here." The dragonets headed to where the Silver Bullet went out of sight. Clay was at the front with Glory and Webs was with Tsunami talking and behind him was Starflight and Fatespeaker and last but not least Sunny and Steve. "It's going to be a long walk." Sunny said, "Tell me a story." "Well um..." Steve went all throughout his head trying to pull out a story. Maybe instead of telling Sunny his experiences he will tell her another player's experience. "So there was a guy and his name was Slamacow." "Who would have a name like that?" Sunny snickered. "Well many people do like ExplodingTNT or SkyDoesMinecraft. So Slamacow had two friends Bart the Enderman and Dave the Zombie." "How did he get monsters for friends?" Sunny asked. "Umm well... I don't know. So Slamacow then went into a cave and Dave and Bart and they went to find him. They asked around and Dave found a Slime." "Are slimes those gooey green things that look like this?" Sunny made a face with her eyes wide and her mouth turned to an O shape. "Ha, Yeah I guess that's how they look. So the Slime said that he was inside a cave. But inside the cave were spiders. Hordes of spiders. Dave though found Slamacow and got out of there. They went through cave tunnel to cave tunnel and finnaly went out into the day. But Slamacow was badly wounded by battle scars." (For those who don't know minecraft, NO. Slamacow got ingured by a head injury not battle wounds) "Is that the end?" "Umm I think. When will we be there?" "Until we see what's at the end of the road of coarse. Tell me another story." Fatespeaker then let Starflight talk with Webs and Tsunami. They seemed to be talking about Scavengers and how they could have made this. "You guys are telling stories? Can I join in?" "Yeah Sure." Steve said. Sunny gave a sigh. "There is another story. It's an old one and nobody knows the true story. It's the story of Herobrine." Fatespeaker started to giggle, "Herobrine? What kind of a name is that?" "I know right! Did you know they have names like Slomeehow?" "Slamacow Sunny. So Herobrine looks like me but with white eyes." Silence "Many say that I'm his brother." "Well are you?" Fatespeaker asked. "I don't know him, or ever seen him in my lifetime. So Herobrine was first found by a person who saw a strange figure in the mist. He didn't know what it was and went online and saw that other people saw him and one man called him Herobrine. He then researched more and saw that the Herobrine programmer was Notch's brother. He asked if he was his brother and he said, 'I had one but not anymore.'" ... "Is that a true story?" Sunny asked, "Of coarse not." Steve answered. "Many say that he haunts you in your sleep and watches you at night. Many say that you can create a portal in the Nether and then come out the other side to see a fortress made by him." "Is this really true!?" Fatespeaker asked again. "No. I told you fans invented these stuff." "LOOK!" Clay whispered loudly and pointed with his wing to a small scavenger den village. It had Silver Bullets on the roads and dens made out of logs. It was small and Steve can see only a few "Scavengers" out of their houses. "What do we do now?" Glory asked Clay. "We could probably have some time to eat. I smell deer in these woods." "Then we stop here for tonight?" Steve asked. Clay nodded, "Then maybe when night falls me, Webs, Glory and Tsunami can check out the... um..." "Town" "Yes Town." Clay then turned to Starflight, "Starflight, you're incharge of Steve, Sunny and Fatespeaker." Starflight nodded, "Let's go get some logs to make a den." Sunny and Fatespeaker said yes at the same time and went to find logs while Clay was getting ready for nightfall was approching and they would investigate the town. But somehow Steve knew he didn't belong here. 'Webs' What was wrong with him? Was he too old? Webs didn't know. This was a nightmare. First the Steve and now Scavengers in Silver Bullets. Even The Steve didn't know what the Silver Bullets were actually called. Webs followed Clay even though he was older than him. Even though he was the Bigwings doesn't mean that he should follow him. But it doesn't matter because Webs was the actuall leader. The four dragons hid behind a den on the outscirts of the forest and the Town. Glory flicked her long tail for them to stay put and dissapeared out of sight. She was spying on the scavengers in the den. After a few minuets Glory came back, "The Scavengers have strange things inside their houses. Their language is completely different from ours and Steve's." Webs sighed. "I don't think they can help us." "Look they're eating food. We can easily raid the den and take it." Glory shrugged, "I see know scavenger claws. Why not?" "Yeah!" Clay jumped on to the window and broke it into a million shards. Strange glass broke into five or ten shards not tiny squares. Clay scared the scavengers and they all screamed in unison. Clay scoured over their plates and ate anything on it, "Om, mi luv the tastm om food." He mummbled. Glory came and in another room saw a bowl of fruits, "Hmm." She bit into one and spat it out. Inside the bananah was something white, "Pttah! Their fruit isn't edible." Suddenly a door opened and then a male scavenger came with a stick. Clay kept eating and Webs stood and watched. Tsunami was investigating by smelling the place. Suddenly the scavenger lifted up his gun and aimed at Clay. But then Tsunami lifted her head and jumped in front of Clay before anything can happen to him. A loud BOOM sounded and Tsunami was on the ground a tiny hole inbedded into her neck, "OUCH!" She roared and attacked the male scavenger. Webs didn't want to see what happened next and turned away from Tsunami's rage. Soon the whole town started screaming and soon in the distance Webs can hear a strange Wee woo Wee Woo sound. It sounded menecing but he stayed put. "Suddenly the door opened again and a scavenger came holding another stick but smaller. BAM BAM BAM! Webs was then covered with small holes. But not big enough to harm him. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He roared. Clay rushed back to the back window but a scavenger with a stick blocked his way. "We're trapped!" Tsunami roared, "WE NEED TO FIGHT!" Before Webs could say no Tsunami knocked down the Scavenger who shot Webs and then turned to the next one who tried to shot her but his panic worried him and missed. But then Scavenger after Scavenger surrounded the house in their Silver Bullets and they couldn't get out. 'Fatespeaker' It was morning and Fatespeaker looked off to the town. She saw the red and blue Silver Bullets and heard Webs roar. "What do you think happened?" Fatespeaker asked Starflight. Starflight shrugged, "Oh I bet they're just fine." "But it's morning and they're not back. Should we get them?" Starflight shook his head, "I told you they're fine!" 'Clay' ''This parody is still under construction A NightWing Production.... Parody Made By: Mousers '' Producer: Itroducing!!!! From the purest and best, Rainwing Venom Spray!! Get it today at our rainwing farms!!! It can help you with tangling vines to defenses. Feirceteeth: Once this IceWing came after me and I used the RVS to protect myself. I also sometimes use it to do the gardening. Producer: It is made right on our NightWing RainWing farms. They are 100% organic and no antibiotics and genetic modification. Hear what the maker of the RVS has to say about this... Mastermind: This here is the factory in which we make the RVS. In the past we captured these RainWings and studied their venom. Now we see all their uses: We can use it on plants and self-defense, and just a while ago saw that it can be for medical treatments too. Producer: By mixing the venom with some herbs Mastermind has figured out a cure for sickness and amune system increase. Mastermind: You see here is our lab where we make the medications. (Picks up a vile) This here is our Grade A RainWing's venom which is only used for defense and disintagrating. While these Grade D venom containes low venom for medicine and such. (Switches screen to a small RainWing) Mastermind: This here is a Grade D RainWing. Usually their grade changes with their age. This one's name is 0018.2. How are you doing 0018.2? (RainWing looks down) (Swithes to a bunch of cages) Mastermind: This here is out RainWing raised farms. We feed them on vegtables because we figured out that they increase the venom which they produce. Producers: Remember you can buy them for as much as you barter. See the RVS at your nearest auction. - A NightWing Production. Legos? ''Parody made by: QueenClam '' Queen Clam was walking on the beach. What a wonderul day! The breeze was of the sea. Clam's Pearl Earrings swayed in the wind. Suddenly she stepped on something, "OH!" She lifed her talon to see a square block of some kind. It was red and had little ball like things on the top. "What in Three Moons?" She lifted up the brick and examined it. Once at the palace she was pacing around with the brick on a necklace. The dragons looked at it with hungry jeolous eyes. She had a giant grin. Finnaly she got her waterproof Iphone 6 and took a selfie. She was so excited for her new necklace that she went on Wingbook bragging about her new jewelry. She posted on Twitter and uploaded images on Instafire Dragontube videos. Clam for a long time kept on going back to the shore and started collecting the peices, but she made sure not to show anyone where the place was. But one day as she was picking up blocks a strange giant object floated onto the shore. It was BIG. As big as a full grown dragon. It then dawned on Clam that it was a scavenger! And on it's green shirt showed the words in perfect Pyrrianian: No Real than you are. Clam shuddered what was this thing? Clam paced around it and sniffed it but when she saw the sun going down she knew her subjects would be worried for her if she didn't come to her nightly meetings. Clam left the Scavenger and dove into the waves. Later that night she was wearing her beautiful Block Jewelry and was feeling weary of where these blocks came from now that she saw the scavenger. Maybe tommorow she can find the scavenger again and this time bring her mate Shearwater and her brother Cod. Later when Clam tried to show Shearwater and Cod the place where she left the Scavenger it was gone! Clam sniffed the ground and can smell nothing but square prints were left on the ground. "But... It was here!" She pleaded to Shearwater. Shearwater nodded, "Yes we beileve you, but we don't know where it went." Clam pointed her talon to the tracks leading to the forest. "It went in there. Come on." But Shearwater and Cod didn't move, "Ugh! You stupid males! I ORDER YOU TO COME!" Cod bowed his head "Sorry." he whispered and followed Clam, "I have a bad feeling about this." He whispered to her. Shearwater took the tail and watched for the strange Scavenger to just come out of nowere and attack. ''There ''Cod flashed and Clam turned to see the Lego staring strait at them. He was standing in a small glade and was smiling that strange smile. Clam didn't want to look and flashed for Cod and Shearwater to turn around and they talk. "We should bring him back to the palace. Maybe let Bubble take a look at him." Shearwater nodded, "Yes and then we can examine him carefully." "Ummm. Clam?" "Yeah?" "He's gone." Clam turned to see that the glade was now empty. "Argh! Why didn't you watch him?" She roared at Cod. "Hey I didn't know!" He roared back Clam reared up, "STOP! I'm QUEEN! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" But Cod jumped and landed on Clam's Left Wing. "Ahhhh! U COD FACE! THAT WAS MY BAD WING!" The two started to fight and Shearwater jumped into the fight, "LET GO!" He nipped at Clam and she reared back. "Grrr" Clam turned to Cod, "We're going to talk about this when we get back!" ''OMG, it was like so weird. First we saw like this giant Scavenger and then he left! ''Clam went on Wingbook chatting with Dolphin. Her sister Dolphin was always there for her. Dolphin lived in the outskirts of the SeaWing kingdom and helped poor dragons in getting them enough education. ''Really? Man I wish I could see it. :3 Did u send me the Blocks? '' ''Yeah, they will get to you in a day or two Wow Thanks! ;) Clam closed her Safari and Wingbook. She then closed her Seatop and started to swim down to the meeting area. Cod was the main center of attention today. Cod, do you have anything to say about what you have done today? ''Clam flashed brightly enphasizing her speech. ''Wait Wait Wait! Clam? We are not talking about Cod, We're talking about the Scavenger! ''Shearwater showed his teeth. ''Shear- ''Clam stopped. He was right. She shouldn't be talking about Cod right now. ''Fine Tilapia, did any of your scouts find anything? Talapia a stocky female which always wore her armer nodded her head. Yes your majesty, we found a few more blocks, but this time saw something strange. What is it? This! ''Talapia held up a something messy and unknown it looked like a tangle of blocks. Clam saw that it was a bunch of Blocks stuck together. ''It seems like someone made this and then it fell apart. The reason for the Blocks are to make things. '' Clam nodded, ''Yes, good job Talapia. Talapia seemed to beam at her Queen's compliment. Kangen, Manta found anything? The two twins shook their head in unison. Nothing Unusuall. Nothing Different. '' Clam sighed but then her Iphone started to glow in an uncoming call. ''Sigh, wait please Clam opened the Iphone and saw in the picture Hook her cousin. What do you want Hook? Clam flashed. Your majesty I found the scavenger. We're um... keeping it here. Good, don't look away... Or blink for that matter. Don't blink don't even blink! Blink and you are dead! They are fast , faster than you can beileve! Don't turn your back, don't look away. And Don't BLINK! Clam slammed close her phone as the council stared at her. Clam dissmissed the weary faces of the dragons staring at her. I think I know a dragon that can help us with this case... *** A NightWing landed by Clam and looked at the Scavenger. "Wait, what was your name again?" Clam asked. "Sherlock Holmes. And you are Clam I suppose." Clam nodded. Behind Sherlock came John Watson the SandWing. Other detectives and Investigators came too and so did Agent Skully and Molder. Clam went up to the SkyWing and NightWing, "Why are you guys here?" "This seems to be an unnatural phonomonon and is a case in the X-Files." Mulder said matter of factly. Clam shut her eyes to control her anger. "Fine fine, But don't get in Holme's way." Mulder nodded to Skully and the two dragons headed for the crowed. Clam then turned around and met face to face with THE strange blue box, "OH WHAT IS THIS NOW?!" She screamed. Out of the box came a MudWing with a smirk on his face. "I beileve I left something of mine here." "DO YOU MEAN THIS?!" Clam grabbed his rediculous bow tie and shoved him at the Scavenger. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head, "Nope, that's not it." He got out of Clam's grip and straightened himself. "I'll be on my way, It seems like you don't have it." Before The Doctor can get into his box Clam yelled, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS THING IS?" The Doctor nodded, "It's something called a Lego. It won't harm you though." Soon his brown tail zipped into the box and dissapeared all together. Clam growled and inside the crowed of inspectors there was roaring and as Clam saw she can see Sherlock growling at them all, "STOP! I NEED TO THINK!" John beside Sherlock roared, "STOP STOP!" Clam barged into the crowed and roared, "STOP IT ALL OF YOU! AND GET OUT!" The dragons stopped their roaring and reared away from the scavenger. Only Mulder, Skully, Watson and Sherlock were left. "I told you to go." Clam ordered. This parody is still under construction Clam the Player ''Made by QueenClam '' '' '' "AGH!" Clam sat up wide eyed. What happened? She scanned her surroundings. Why in the world was everything strangly pixelated? She went to rub her snout but as her talons came up all she saw were square arms. "AGHHHHH!" She screeched. She was breathing hard staring at her arms. What dumb seaweed brain would do this to her! She put her arms up to her face and felt flat. Where was her snout? She still had her eyes, ears, horns... Tail? She turned around and saw that she had no tail. WINGS! Nope, none of that either. She felt sick and faint. She also realized that she was standing on two legs like a scavenger. What was this animus magic! Maybe it was a dream. Well if it was a dream maybe she should live it out. It was impossible for this to be reality. JUST IMPOSSIBLE. Her thoughts swam through her head and she looked again at her surroundings. She was in a place like the Rain Forest. There were giant trees and vines growing everywhere. She decided to fly up to the canopy but remembered that she had no wings. Maybe if she... She put her hands on the vines and pulled up. Yep, they were sturdy enough. She used the tree for her legs and went up slowly to the top canopy. Once at the top she brushed away the leaves... or destroyed them. And went into the sunlight. She wasn't surprised to see the sun as a bright square block of light. The Rain Forest also didn't last forever and to her right was snow. ''Huh weird. Snow right by a Rain Forest. ''Pine trees... no, what trees were those? Clam shrugged not knowing whatever was in this strange world. Was there any other dragon here? Suddenly she saw that the sun started to go lower and lower down the horizon and Clam had a bad feeling that night wasn't a good thing. = Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (QueenClam)